


Wormhole

by Cyberikat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Max suffering again, Psychological Horror, Sorry Not Sorry, Survival Horror, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberikat/pseuds/Cyberikat
Summary: If you were thinking, that everything has ended with leaving 'Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay' traffic sign behind, you were very wrong. Max is experiencing one of the worst nightmares in her life. Again.





	Wormhole

Max was cleaning the dirty kitchen sink after washing a dish. Chloe has promised almost a year ago, that they would get a dishwasher machine. Not only for Max's hands to stay soft, but also, because she was a lazy punk. Max chuckled quietly. She adored Chloe's siliness and careness. She missed her blue haired beloved half, who was currently at a tattoo convention and of course - participating in a contest. Just when Max had finally 4 days off before an another photographer job.

 

 

And then, exactly one month from today, her photos would be hanging for a first time in a gallery. Chloe didn't know about the best photo Max has taken and was going to reveal at the grand opening. It was portrait of Chloe, while she was trying to calm her mind down. She barely noticed Max photoshooted her.

Max finished the cleaning job whilst she was immersed in her own thoughts, then opened a fridge and rewarded herself with a can of cold lemonade. She stared to the floor, considering a phone call to Chloe, but she would be panicking.. _Bad Idea. I guess, I will just wait._

Max licked few drops of the lemonade from her upper lip, put the half empty can of lemonade at the kitchen desk and looked around the room. _It's so empty without you._

She thought of paying a visit to Kate Marsh, since she got a bunch of new bunnies. At least something 'awww', before Chloe will finally call her phone.

It was cold outside, so to make sure Max wouldn't freeze on her way, she wrapped a scarf with small polaroids printing - a gift from Chloe - around her neck. She slipped into her comfortable sneakers, dressed her cozy coat and opened the main door from their flat. Grabbing the keys and blindly stepping forward through the corridor, Max disappeared, leaving just a gasp behind her.

* * *

There was a long silence, a blurry image and a silence again.

Max woke up with her face down to the ground. She was laying on something not comfortable.Pine needles.

_Pine needles?!_ Max has realized quickly. _How have I managed to lay on a pine.._

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted aloud and tried to get on her knees quickly. Unfortunately, not even the adrenaline rush helped to her body. Her head was dizzy and all muscles felt weak. Max fell down on her knees in the middle of her attempt to get up. It was almost the same feeling as when she was in.. the.. Darkroom. 

She certainly needed more air in her panick attack. She tried to focus her sight on something she knew, but she didn't recognise anything. Surrounded by tall coniferous trees, the ground under pine needles was wet and gold, a low mist seemed to be crawling up on her from a distance and the light was fading.

"No, no, no, no.. This can't be.." she tried to reassure herself, but the last word was followed by a sob. "Wake up, Max.." she ordered to her mind and slapped her right temple. It was no help. This was so vivid, it couldn't be a dream.

_But what is this? I was at the corridor.. planning on visiting Kate.. Now I am here.. Where am I? Should I.. Should I try to call for help?_

A nearby roar dragged her thoughts back to the presence. She heard a cracking sound, as something crushed fallen twigs behind her. Max turned her head back. A brown furious bear was standing few steps behind her back. He seemed somehow unusual.. Instead of a pair of eyes he had four of them and where mouth supposed to be, there was nothing. Mouth of the bear was situated right on his belly. It drooled by starvation. All of his eyes now measured Max. The bear was ready to attack.

"What the fuck is this?!" She asked, towards the bear, rather a rhetorical question, because she knew, he won't answer. More adrenaline flooded her body and she was finally able to get up and trail off.

Her body was shaking from the exhaustion, also a cold and fear. Max wasn't able to continue after the three kilometers she ran at once through the forest. She stopped ashore of a small stream. Dusk occupied the whole place and was slowly swallowing every little bit of the light, which could have help her with the orientation. Max's back were aching so much, it forced her to bent. A sore pain struck her hip. Small clouds of fog were appearing and disappearing in front of her mouth, as she breathed. Max began to cry, because it was really cold and she wasn't even wearing the same clothes as when she left their flat.

Nothing seemed to be reasonable. The place, the weird bear, the time.. _Time.. What time and date is?_ Max quickly glanced over her wrist watch.  _Of course.._ The time has stopped at one minute to twelve. The cold was overtaking her body, she was unable to even rub her arms to make herself warm. But she certainly couldn't stay at the damp dangerous place. _I wish Chloe were here.. I am scared._  

But Chloe was nowhere on sight. The darkness was falling and Max was at the edge of her powers. The only thought of keeping her sane was the vow she made to herself - protecting Chloe at all costs and she couldn’t fulfill that promise whilst being stuck there, no matter where it was. As her thoughts flew, she finally saw it. A small light somewhere across the stream, behind a meadow with grass tall to her waist. 

I must get in there, Max decided. It meant to cross the ice cold stream. Once she stepped into it, her sneakers soaked wet instantly. Her feet felt like a heavy ice buckets. Max was determined. To survive. For Chloe.

 


End file.
